Ch.645
It's the 645th Ch. of Denma. Summary Doctors operate on Gosan. Mayhen and Dr. Kitten watch this. Kitten says to Mayhen that he'll step outside for a minute, and he goes somewhere. Daniel says to Gosan's cousin that if he look at it from their shoes. Gosan's cousin says that this had nothing to do with Daniel or his jobs, and this was between him and Gosan. A person calls Gosan's cousin on the telephone. Gosan's cousin hangs up. Gosan's cousin says that the White Police Guards worried that they'd take the blame for this, 'cause they were the guards on duty, but it was his call, so they doesn't have to worry about that. A person calls Mayhen on the telephone. Gosan's cousin says that in case the White Police Guards forgot their arrangements, there are only two people in this house whose orders they must follow, Gosan and him, what they just witnessed was a fight between their two masters, so they see, there was never any room for them to intervene in the first place, there's no need to blame themselves. Marvin communicates a message to Mayhen. Gosan's cousin orders that the White Police Guards should stop getting all antsy and return back to their posts, and they should stay where they tell them to stay and wait for further instructions as they always do. Mayhen opens door and says to Gosan's cousin that an urgent message from the El's. Gosan's cousin lights up a cigarette. Mayhen says that the orientation for the old White Police Guards and the head of the Devarims encouraged Cain to get even with them. Gosan's cousin asks that what about Hazz, and did he agree to that. Mayhen answers that as a matter of fact, the spy was let in the dark to prevent such mishap. Gosan's cousin says that's right, although he knows for a fact that Hazz would never agree to do something so stupid, but if he helps Cain with his little vendetta, it'll be a tough fight for them, and he's a damn good tactician, someone who he'd want on their side, unfortunately, as long as he's on their side, he's the first on their list to get rid of. Gosan's cousin taps a Causality Calculator. Gosan's cousin asks that under these circumstances, what should they offer the El's, a hand and a fist or both. Mayhen says that the truth is she also thought that the Duke started to take it a little too far and he needed someone to slow him down, but this is there could've been other way, she means, Gosan's cousin can't just. Gosan's cousin says that he save the judgment on his actions for some other time, for now, they've more pressing matters at hand. Gosan's cousin sees the results on the Causality Calculator. Gosan's cousin orders that he wants Mayhen to visit the El's as their emissary, right now, he has some things to verify through the guards, so she should gives him a minute. Gosan's cousin floats a hologram which is white 100 on the orange background, and shouts that White Police Guards should assemble. Characters #Gosan #Mayhen #Kitten #Gosan's cousin #Daniel #Marvin #Aaron (mention) #Cain (mention) #Hazz Quote *"White Police Guards-! Assemble!" -Gosan's cousin Trivia In South Korea, the author is often criticized because his serialized work is delayed frequently. Because of this, fans have created applications that let people know when the author's work is updated at 2014. Most of the applications' names are derived from the name of "White Police Guards", which appears in the work. 덴경대 집합 (Dengyeongdae jipap, Denma's Police Guards, Assemble) The majority of applications have a white 100 image on an orange background. Because White Police Guards members gather to the masters of the Gosan family when they saw hologram with white 100 on the orange background. 백 (Baek) means both white (白) and 100 (百). So White Police Guards (백경대, Baekgyeongdae) have ambiguous words. Category:Chs.